Sweet Scented Jealousy
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Haruka jealous of Muuchan? Wonder Why? When Sugino and Muuchan come to visit, Muuchan is sticking to Kantarou like glue and it’s driving Haruka mad! Including Sugino, however Sugino has just the plan for Haruka to win Kantarou over, click to read summary


**Tactics:**

**Sweet Scented Jealously**

_Summary: Haruka jealous of Muu-chan? Wonder Why? When Sugino and Muuchan come to visit, Muuchan is sticking to Kantarou like glue and it's driving Haruka mad! Including Sugino, however Sugino has just the plan for Haruka to win Kantarou over, it's just how he's going to do it that's bothering the Demon Eating Tengu. How will it turn out?_

_T or M…can't really decide…but do expect a bit of humour and BL between HarukaxKantarou and a tiny bit of SuginoxKantarou, I know that's weird right?_

_Don't like Yaoi then I only have one thing to say : ) _

_Ahem_

_Do Not Read!! It's not my fault if you came to this by accident and I'm sure as hell not getting flamed for it either!!! However Criticism is another thing : ) Thank you for reading this warning and enjoy the story_

**Let's Go Kantarou!!!**

Haruka stood outside of Kantarou's bedroom, his eyes narrowed, the demon eating Tengu felt so frustrated and angry, he darted his eyes around the corner, looking through the door, gazing into the room to se a hard working Kantarou sitting down and writing away along with a very sticky Muu-chan on his head, watching him writing his manuscript that he promised Reiko

_Who does Muu-chan think she is?_

He began to growl a bit, clenching his fist, Haruka didn't really know why he was feeling so angry towards Muu-chan when she's getting too close to Ichinomiya Kantarou, _his_ master and the only one that was to make sure that he was writing that manuscript was suppose to be him! Not _Muu-chan_, _**him**_!!

"It's really beautiful outside…" the silver haired scholar stated, Kantarou looked a bit gloomy doing the manuscript, Muu-chan, noticing this type of sorrow from such a thing that she can't even understand, licked his cheek teasingly with her bright pink tongue. Haruka froze completely; his eyes flying wide open as his mouth gaped.

Did Muu-chan just lick his _**master's**_ cheek?! Haruka didn't want to believe that Muu-chan had just kissed his _**Kantarou**_!

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Muu-chan, I just wish I know what to write for this manuscript?"

"Muu, Muu!!" she mewed happily, then her beady eyes darted over to the door as Kantarou continued to write his script, the little green monster eyeing Haruka with a devious and _**not so cute**_ smirk. Haruka just began to gape when he saw that face.

_She, She did that on purpose, Damn Muu-chan, she's taunting me!!_

"Muu-chan how could you, why you always clinging to that bastard for?!" Haruka snapped out of his own anger and watched as the white winged Tengu was set in bright red flames, his eyes so small and dilated that it made Haruka take a couple of steps back.

"Damn you Kantarou…I will make you regret taking my Muu-chan away from me, you'd wish you'd never been born…" Sugino whispered in a creepy, scary, demonic way and he was supposed to be the gentler Tengu. Haruka looked back in the room seeing Muu-chan sitting on his master's lap, watching Kantarou petting her bald green head as she snuggled into him, making both the Tengus tense.

"Muu, Muu…" she squeaked lovingly, Sugino was trying not to scream his head off but he got his staff out like he was about to kill Kantarou there and then, if looks could kill instantly then Haruka was lucky that such a painful torture didn't exist. "I'm going to kill that midget!!" Sugino was about to rush in there if Haruka didn't grab him and tugged the white winged Tengu back, closing the door to make sure that none of the occupants in that room would see either of them.

"Get a hold of yourself, do you honestly think that Muu-chan would you let you do that!!" but Haruka did have the urge to kill Muu-chan, the feeling between the Tengu's was neutral, it was just the person (or In Muu-chan case, monster) they wanted to make their life a misery.

Sugino just frowned at his fellow Tengu angrily "Well what you want me to do; I'm barely going to **cuddle** that bastard to make her jealous now am I?" Haruka's cheeks then flushed in a bright pink, that image running through his head, Sugino…cuddling Kantarou?

_**Haruka's Vision of Outcome**_

_Kantarou innocently scribbling his pen unto the paper, continuing to write his manuscript, coming up with many idea's (that'll be the day) to fill in the blanks in his head. Sugino (Haruka's version of course) sneaking behind Kantarou and wrapping his arms around him…_

_Mischievous grin tucked in his lips, long hair hanging over the silver haired boy like a curtain, the white winged Tengu dragged the folklorist from his place and completely glomped him. Kantarou struggling, his cheeks flushed in a bright red, telling the Mountain god to let him go and then seeing the most unthinkable thing ever happening in your entire life._

_Clothes flying everywhere_

_Hearing Kantarou's pleading voice telling Sugino to stop_

_Sound of Fabric…_

_It was enough to make your head spin in complete shock and agony!!!_

_**End Disturbing Vision**_

Haruka shook his head violently of the thought _'That'll never happen, Sugino would never touch Kantarou like that'_ or so he hoped anyway. Sugino watched the expression on Haruka's face, giving him suspicious green emeralds gazing at the black winged Tengu.

"You better not be thinking what I think your thinking Demon Eater?" Sugino was pretty much almost knowing what the Demon Eater was thinking. Almost he never actually thought of the part when…lets leave that at a later time okay?

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **__That'll never happen, it's a rare Pairing, Can you imagine Sugino being paired with Kantarou? I Can't!)_

"Muu, Muu!! Muu, Muu!!" both Tengus snapped out of their thoughts again, slowly sliding the door open and viewing into the room, seeing a sleepy Kantarou resting his head unto the desk, Muu-chan jumping up and down on his little silver haired head, saying _Muu_ again and again, seeing the way that Muu-chan was pondering her little feet unto his head, just made Haruka growl.

_You may have won this round Muu-chan, but you have not won the war!! Hell IF I'm going to be beaten by a small little demon like __**her**__, then I rather cut my wings off…_

Sugino watched the way that Haruka clenched his fists in frustration; it was by that time did Sugino realised what was wrong with the Oni Eater. "You really don't like Muu-chan touching Kantarou do you?" Haruka froze; his cheeks going into a bright red, turning his face away from the Mountain God as his lips began to tremble a hesitant response.

"N-No, why should I be?" Sugino gave his good friend a glare as he placed a gentle hand unto the black winged Tengu's shoulder. "Listen, you don't want Muu-chan touching Kantarou and I don't want Kantarou touching my beloved Muu-chan, maybe we can aid each other on this one Onikui"

Haruka was not liking that big mischievous grin that Sugino was giving him, that little glint in his eye could only mean trouble and alas trouble he shall have…

However being slightly curious to that suggestion he looked at the Kami and asked him with a serious tone "Just what are you planning Sugino?" a big grin, as scarier as Kantarou's caressed the white Tengu's lips "Oh I've got a plan…what you need to do is…" Sugino hushed Haruka over to him, whispering in his ear like two school children planning a school brawl on the playground or two chip perish girls who got Valentine Chocolates from an admire and wondering who it is.

"Muu, Muu!" Muu-chan is now showing Kantarou her wonderful singing skills which are making the young priest, who is now awake clapping to Muu-chan's efforts to keep him up and not falling asleep again.

"What!" Haruka shrieked, Kantarou and Muu-chan looked over to the door

"Shhh! Do you want them to get suspicious?" Came Sugino's voice

"What is it Haruka?" Kantarou asked innocently, not knowing what the two Tengu were up too, Sugino came round the corner with Haruka, his hand fastened around the other Tengu's mouth, seemingly to try and keep the screaming and sarcastic comments to a minimum "Oh no, no nothing at all, you two just stay there, just some minor Tengu Business here so you two…" Haruka whose now removed Sugino's hand growled at him

"_**Tengu Business?**_ Agh!" Sugino kicked him out of the room, much to his heart ache and annoyance. "Do you ever get tired of screaming…"

"Is Haruka hurt?" Kantarou questioned standing up with Muu-chan on his head, striding over to see what was wrong with his Tengu, Sugino just immediately stopped them. "Nothing to worry about, now you just march back to your table and write that Manuscript" hushing him to his seat near the table where the _said_ manuscript was waiting for him to write up. Kantarou moaned, so now the Mountain God was even making sure he was writing. Muu-chan just hugged the priest's neck which made Sugino flinch in anger.

_Damn you Kantarou! Onikui better be grateful for this?!_

"Now you just wait here while I'll handle Demon Eater okay?" _Grrr I will have Muu-chan!_

When Sugino vanished out of sight Kantarou innocently looked at Muu-chan "Do you know what your husband's up too Muu-chan?" Muu-chan shocks her little green head "Muu-uh!"

Human Translation "Nuh uh!"

"I see…"

"Sugino what are you thinking?! That's the strangest, foolish plan that I have ever heard" Haruka groaned, immediately grasping his composure once more. Sugino turned to his friend noticing a nosebleed coming from Haruka's nose, he smirked, his hands placed unto his hips while his eyes narrowed, he seemed to be very amused by the Demon Eater's response to his plan.

"You don't seem to think so" Haruka got a tissue and wiped away the blood along with any perverted thoughts that were running through the Demon Eating Tengu's head. "Still if you don't feel up to it then I can do it for you…" Haruka gasped, his eyes going wide open, did he hear Sugino the Mountain God right? _**Him**_ do _**that**_ to _**his**_ Kantarou? He doubts it, Haruka thinks that Sugino wouldn't do anything like that and thought that the Kami was just bluffing to get him to do it

"Don't joke about that Sugino…"

"What makes you think that I was joking?" A smug smirk slapped unto Sugino's lips, giving him a dangerous look. This look was new to Haruka and he stood there wide eyed, he wouldn't actually do that, would he? Sugino wouldn't do anything that would cheat his so called wife Muu-chan, would he? Sugino wouldn't even think of touching Kantarou…or so Haruka likes to think…

Unless…unless…no way!!

_**Another Disturbing Vision Of Haruka's**_

"_D-did you want something Sugino-sama?" asked an innocent Kantarou, turning his innocent ruby eyes towards the white winged Tengu who had a gigantic smirk. Muu-chan still there and eying her husband suspiciously, remembering the look on her husbands face. _

_Kantarou didn't like the atmosphere that he was feeling around him so he decided to get up and try to ask the question again only in a more stern voice. "Sugino-Sama?" Sugino made a chuckle, a creepy one which would send chills down your spine. It had Kantarou standing there like a deer caught in headlights. His body just froze to Sugino's mischievous stare, Sugino grabbed Kantarou's wrist and pulled the Folklorist closer to him, holding unto him like a fox that's caught its prey in its jaws_

_Pressing his lips unto his unsuspected victim "Mm! No…" Kantarou pleaded being pressed unto the tatami floor, Muu-chan mooing away in sheepish excitement, pink roses blossoming on her cheeks._

_No way in hell…_

"_**Onikui, Oi Onikui!" **_

_**Back To Reality That Ain't Gonna Happen**_

"Onikui!"

Haruka snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the white winged Tengu "Tell me you didn't actually think that I was going to molest that…that human?" Sugino began to laugh his head off "You thought that I was going to do Kantarou, ha ha ha ha ha hah!" then his laugh subsided as he snapped at Haruka, like he was going to bite the Tengu's head off.

"Are you mad! I have Muu-chan!"

He had to wait thirty minutes before Sugino calmed down from his suspected assumption on what he was thinking about, he really hates it when Sugino gets so theatrical that it'd leave him a splitting head ache, something to make his ears bleed for a while until the noise dies down into a slight murmur. Maybe then he can think of a plan of his own that'll get Muu-chan away from Kantarou besides Sugino's, if not he'll regret it.

Either that or Kantarou will never look at him the same way ever again…

Funny though Haruka was getting use to that stupid grin that would smile at him all day long, those silly little remarks and words that he'd say to Haruka through out their days since he was released.

Although now that he thinks about Sugino's plan in a different angle, it did seem like a good idea. "Oi are you listening to me?" Sugino yelled finally realising that Haruka was no longer paying attention to him, who wouldn't when the chatter box keeps talking about this for like forever and on end…

At least the Demon Eating Tengu wasn't having those disturbing thoughts of Sugino hitting on the young Ichinomiya and by that he was relieved.

"Fine I'll do it…"

"What?"

"I'll go through with that idiotic plan of yours" a sheepish smile could be found on Sugino's lips, a tiny giggle could be heard when Haruka turned his back on the God and wondered back into the room, hearing a little remark something like _'Good Luck In Catching Him Onikui'_

_I know I'm going to regret this…_ he thought to himself, wondering into the room where the unsuspecting victim was sitting in, or so he thought when he saw that Kantarou was about to sneak out of the window and into the wonderful world of freedom.

"Just a bit more…" Kantarou muttered, with Muu-chan behind him, little pink pom-poms in each hand as she cheered him on. Haruka frowned at the little green demon, sneaking behind her as he scooped her up in one hand and threw her out of the room as fast as you can say 'pie' And the little devil wasn't happy about it either which made Haruka snicker a bit.

"Where do you think your going?" Kantarou stopped dead in his tracks, sweat coating his skin as he froze. "H-Haruka!!" he jumped in shock and a bit of disappointment. "N-No where"

"I hope you weren't thinking of running away leaving me to deal with Reiko and tell her that you haven't finished your manuscript again do you?" he could read Kantarou like a book now and knew that Kantarou was going to give him the most lamest excuse he'll ever hear, although this time there was really no excuse to come out of his mouth. "N-Not really"

Haruka slowly strode over to the young exorcist as he placed a tanned hand unto Kantarou's pale skinned cheek. Using his knowledge in how to charm women on Kantarou, Haruka thinks that he can take the Demon buster in the same principle although Kantarou is a man and not a women he didn't know if it'll work or not, though that didn't stop the Oni Eating Tengu from trying anyway.

"H-Haruka what is it?" asked Kantarou, his voice a bit coaxed.

"Nothing just…" Haruka edged closer as he caught Kantarou's lips with his own, pushing Kantarou down unto the desk, pieces of the Manuscript scattering everywhere unto the floor by the Demon's sudden action. The young man that was trembling under Haruka couldn't help but moan his arms wrapped around the brooding demon's neck.

"H-Haruka…What's this all about" whispered Kantarou when their lips parted for breath, Haruka looked into his master's bright red orbs as he replied in a low rasping voice, so that no one outside (AKA Muu-chan) would listen in on him. "I don't like it when Muu-chan gets too close to you…"

"Muu-chan?"

"The way she clutches unto you…it just makes me feel…so…" Kantarou narrowed his eyes with a grin, giggling so hard that he thought he would die. Haruka's cheeks went into a very bright pink that lit up his face like a light bulb. "What are you laughing about!" he snarled, a bit embarrassed

"Haruka were you jealous of Muu-chan?" Haruka's heart skipped a beat, the blush darkening on his cheeks. Kantarou began to giggle even more, the look on the taller man's face, completely priceless and cute. "You look so cute when your jealous" Now was about the time that Haruka needs to put Sugino's plan into flotation. A dark curve on his lips stopped Kantarou's adorable giggling altogether

"Uh…Haruka what are you thinking about?"

The demon eating Tengu planted another deep kiss unto Kantarou's lips as he whispered huskily into Kantarou's ear, his hand slipping down Kantarou's Hakama, he wasn't going to let his master get away with what he said so easily this time…

"Oh you'll see…"

Meanwhile outside Sugino was listening in with Muu-chan clinging too him, they both smiled when they heard the sounds of satisfaction "Nice work Muu-chan, as always you are good at acting" Muu-chan gave her husband a big hug with an evil glint in her eye, something that would tell you that some of it wasn't exactly an act…

That's life for you…

**Owari**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **What Can I say? I Warned you!! If you flame me then that means you haven't read the warning now does it?Righty Oh! Another HarukaxKantarou Fic Finished, although I know that I did leave a bit of SuginoxKantarou here. Hey I just added that for a tiny bit of fun since this pairing hasn't been introduced before and for Haruka's part on disturbing thoughts, it was really something to urge Haruka to take on Sugino's plan although I did stop it before it got serious…So please don't hurt me about the Pairings, one time deal I swear to god!

Also I have no idea what rating to give it so I placed it on M just to be on the safe side but then I'm evil for not putting in a lemon, you must be a bit peeved at that huh? Well I'm not exactly ready to write a lemonay fic yet sue to some circumstances but I'll get on to something like that when I feel ready, okay?

As for other reasons I was planning to do a fan fiction where Haruka would get jealous over Muu-chan for quite some time now, Haruka and Sugino did seem to be a bit out of character and there were pieces of my English that needed a bit of work but other than that seems okay…I just realised that I haven't mentioned Youko in this story? Weird…

Anyways time to get back to HaruKan and my other fan fictions that need my urgent attention, well until next time Kiddos, bye, bye!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
